


One At A Time

by SammyWrites



Series: Starker Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyWrites/pseuds/SammyWrites





	One At A Time

As Peter crawled back under the covers, Tony’s arm reached out to find him.  
‘Another midnight patrol?’ He asks.  
‘Yeah, heard sirens thought I could help.’  
‘Did you?’  
‘Yeah.’ He sighed, moving into his boyfriend’s warmth.  
Tony was asleep again in no time, knackered from working in the lab all week. Peter, on the other hand, stayed awake. He’d realised how many sirens there were in New York. And knew now what they meant. That no matter who he helped, who he saved, there was always someone else that needed help. And he could only save one at a time.


End file.
